This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. At Hawaii Pacific University, during the first few months of funding, we have been able to generate a great deal of momentum towards realizing our INBRE II goals. The HPU Shared Instrumentation Facility (SIF) was created principally through INBRE I funding1 and formally included a BL2 bioassay laboratory in space leased at the Oceanic Institute (OI) of Hawaii.2 Unfortunately, due the coinciding loss of INBRE I support and the global economic downturn, these labs were decommissioned when the leased expired. Also important to note, Dr. David Horgen stepped aside as leader of the HPU Core and transferred these responsibilities in addition to oversight of the SIF to Gideon Berger (along with the role as Jr. Investigator).